Haunted
by baka-4-life
Summary: Ban and Ginji are on a mission to retrieve a sweater left in an old mansion. sound like fun R&R mind rating may go up Still under debate
1. Chapter 1

All right so first I'd like to say this is my first fanfic so please criticize as you all see fit. And now for my disclaimer… No matter how many stars I wish on or how hard I blow on my b-day candles I do not on the Get Backers.

* * *

_Wow. This place sure is creepy._ Thought Ginji as he and Ban entered the mansion that housed the sweater, which they were supposed to be retrieving. "Ban-chan I am scared. What if we get separated?" the blond asked in a trembling voice as he cowered behind his partner. Ban simply looked back at his partner and put on his trademark cigarette smile that always managed to up his partners waning confidence "Man if we get separated then we'll just meet up back here." He said with a wink and turned back to look for the sweater. _Just why the hell did we take a job to look for a sweater anyway? _Ban asked himself as he quickly remembered the five hundred thousand-yen cash price tag the sweater carried. Suddenly there was a clatter and Ban whipped around to see his chibi partner pale faced and sweating pointing at a wall. Ban went to the wall and jumped a little when something moved only to realize he was face to face with his reflection. "Some lightning lord you are man scared of your own… Ginji?" Ban said once he realized that his partner was nowhere in sight. _Man what's that baka doing now…

* * *

_

Well hope u enjoy and I'll have the next **_longer _**chapter. Please read and review and give some ideas I like getting fellow authors feedback's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapt.2**

Ok. So technically the last one was not a chapter, but I shall continue on any way. Thanks and enjoy. Once again say it with me I have not, do not, and will not ever own Get Backers

* * *

.

Ginji walked down the spooky hallway that he was sure he had seen the light coming from. He slipped on his armored gloves just in case things got out of hand. Then as he neared a closed door where he could distinctly see light his mind began to race. _What if it was a ghost I saw? Can my electricity even affect ghosts? _Ginji cast aside his thoughts and opened the door to find…

Ban looked around at his surroundings, and guessed from the view given by the window that he had some how ended up on the 2nd floor. _I am almost positive Ginji went this way… how could he not this is the only way to go…_Just then a teenage girl walked out of a room in a night gown. She was very shapely with brown shoulder length hair and a chest to rival Hevn. Ban's eyes almost popped out of his head. The girl looked back at him giggled, and signaled for him to follow her. Ban seemed to be floating in her wake as she skipped along. They came to the end of the corridor and she opened a door seemingly at random. To Ban's overjoyed surprise he was met with several more busty maidens who seemed to be in the middle of a sleepover. "Yes! Thank you lord. If this were the jagan I'd hate for this minute to end." Ban said with a humongous grin.

Ginji opened the door and to his surprise he walked in upon a gigantic buffet. His mouth split into a huge grin at the amount of sushi, sashami, and all manners of other foods that had been put out. Suddenly Ginji was awoken from his stupor by a butler standing behind him in a manner that Akabane would have been proud of. "Hello young sir." The butler said in a drawl Akabane would have genuinely smiled at. Ginji suddenly ripped out of his dream world was chibi sized and hanging from he chandelier at the top of the room. "A-A-Akabane – san?" the terrified boy said. "Excuse me young sir would you please come down from there." the butler drawled. Upon reaching a certainty that the butler had no intent of cutting him into meat squares the chibi Ginji came down from the chandelier. "So what's with the feast?" Ginji asked eyeing the food hungrily. The butler looked at the boy then at the food "Oh sir you didn't know?" "Know what?" "This feast is for you." the butler finished. Ginji was suddenly chibi, crying, and holding two fans while doing a dance. "I take it the feast is to your liking?" the butler said. Ginji looked up and nodded. The butler was a bout to turn and leave Ginji to eat when Ginji called out to him. "Wait." Ginji said regular size again. "Yes sir?" the butler said turning around. "My I have a name to call you by?" Ginji asked. "My name is Wagens sir." Wagens said and left. Ginji looked at the food again and smiled. _Against all my better judgements I will eat this food simply because Ban-chan does not share and Paul-san wants us to pay a fraction of our tab before he feeds us again. _With that Ginji set off to stuff himself to the bursting point.

Meanwhile upstairs Ban was in the midst of a very engrossing pillow fight with the girls.

* * *

Well let's leave it at that. I can't imagine where our heroes go from here. Well till next time and remember I need reviews to get better so please help with your words. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapt.3**

Okay. So based on the feedback Ginji should fall asleep from ghost food, mind you he was gonna fall asleep from being overfull anyway, and I need better paragraph structure. The latter I need help with in story writing. I do not have a lot of practice in writing stories where people talk so I am gonna need a lot of work. Please bear with me until I get the paragraph structure to flow precisely. Otherwise thank you all for your help and here is the third installment to this particular fanfiction. Disclaimer time.

* * *

Baka-4-life: I do not own the "Get Backers" manga or anime.

Rando Ayamine: Bet you wish you did though?

Baka-4-life: Holy Cow! It's you the artist for the Get Backers.

R. A.: That's right!

B-4-L: Wow right here at my comp…

R. A.: Well I am out . Bye.

Note: I do not own Rando Ayamine either so sorry. Please continue reading.

Ban was smiling as he announced the winner of the pillow fight to be Nancy, who consequently had the unfair advantage of hugging him every time her pillow hit him by "accident".

"Thank you so much Ban! See girls I told you I was best at pillow fights." Nancy said with a smile.

A leggy blonde who looked like she had her nightgown done at Hevn's tailor spoke up.

"Ban likes you best any way we all know why." The girl said knowingly.

All the other girls nodded at this except for Nancy who looked angered. However before she was given a chance to voice a retort Ban interjected.

"Girls, girls. No need to fight we can settle this with a simple healthy dose of competition." Ban said, his sunglasses glinting in the light and his eye taking on a perverted gleam.

The two girls looked at him questioningly. Then Nancy spoke first voicing the question that they were all thinking.

"What can we do Ban?" the brunette said innocently.

Ban looked up and smiled.

"Why the simplest thing in the world a jumping contest." Ban said with a smile that looked like it belonged to the cat that ate the canary.

Ginji awoke in a state of extreme grogginess. He looked up at the grandfather clock that read an hour and a half past the time that he and Ban had entered the building. He shook his head and tried to gather his thoughts. Suddenly he got that shiver down his spine, which only happens at one of two points, he was either in the presence of something dead, or Kuroudo Akabane had entered. Ginji looked jerkily back to see not the famed serial killer, but the kindly butler Wagens standing behind him.

"Hello sir. Can I fetch you the dessert now?" the butler said in a lifeless drawl.

Ginji looked up and finally was able to comprehend that it was the butler and not Akabane offering to "fetch dessert". Wagens looked at the blond questioning whether he had overindulged. Suddenly Ginji jumped up with his body fully reanimated at the thought of dessert. As he took in the spread of cakes and various other desserts he was stricken with sadness.

"Man… This sucks. I am sorry Wagens, but this delicious variety of desserts will have to wait. I have a job to do."

"But, sir. Please reconsider. I am sure that there is something here…" the butler said hastily with a fearful look in his eyes.

Ginji's eyes took on a resolved gleam as he began to walk towards the door. The door suddenly closed with a terrible slam and a strong concussion of air sent Ginji flying backwards to the floor.

" Wagens what the hell is going-…" Ginji began as he stood and turned towards the butler. As he saw Wagens his eyes widened in fear.

The kindly, but creepy, butler had begun to rot before his eyes. It was decomposition fast-forwarded.

" I am sorry sir. The master's request is that you not leave." The butler talked with the same voice as he literally fell to pieces.

Ginji cringed away from the corpse that such a short time ago been the kindly butler.

"What do you mean 'master'? Hey just let me out, or I'll do it myself." Ginji said doing his best to collect his thoughts and courage.

The butler looked down in sadness.

"The house. It wishes that you stay." The butler said and promptly fell into a pile of dust.

Ginji, now thoroughly freaked out, ran to the door to try it again. The house however refused to budge and answered his stubbornness with a jolt of electricity. This finally managed to jog Ginji's brain.

"Damn house I'll show you electricity." He said as his hair began to rise and flow with his electric current.

The pins in the hinges of the door began to slip loose and the knob began to jiggle out of its socket. Then Ginji put all his strength into one last electromagnetic tug and ripped the door out.

"Dammit. Got to find Ban and get the hell out of here." He said in between breaths.

Upstairs Ban was having his own problems.

"Girls. Please I am not part of the wrestling!" a grinning Ban said as the girls tried to pull his shirt off.

The girls gave up and pouted.

"Please Ban wrestle with us." Nancy said and batted her eyes.

Another girl was going to agree when suddenly the lights flickered and Ban felt in his gut that Ginji was in some trouble. He stood up and buttoned his shirt.

"Girls I am sorry. I have to go and bail my partner out of his trouble." Ban said as he sighed in aggravation.

The girls looked at each other with worry and hurriedly began to try to convince Ban to stay.

"I am sorry girls. I have my job to do. Don't worry though I will be back very soon." Ban said and began to walk to the door.

The door slammed shut in his face. Ban looked baffled, then he turned around to look at the girls. The girls all had their heads lowered, And looked up with tears glistening in their eyes.

"Ban please don't leave. We want you to stay." Nancy said while the others nodded.

Ban knew that something was up. He didn't bother to answer but simply pulled on the doorknob, which came out in his hand. He then turned once again to the girls whose eyes were still filled with tears. He looked back at the door slid his hand into the hole that had housed the doorknob and puled with his snakebite grip. The door tore cleanly out of the doorway with the only breaks being the locking mechanism and the hinges. Ban then began to walk out. Suddenly a clammy arm wrapped around his neck. Then four around his arms and legs. Ban turned his head back and saw the girls all looking like the living dead.

"What the hell!" Ban said as he began to fight off the zombie girls.

Ban with total disregard for the girls that he had just been playing with began to throw them away with ease. After getting them off of him he ran down the hall with them breathing down his neck. He reached the stairs and ran down. Then he collided with something, which he was about to crush with his fist. Suddenly he was caught by a jolt of electricity. His eyes widened with surprise.

"Ginji!" Ban said glad for his partners company.

Ginji's eyes widened as well. Then he hugged his partner.

* * *

Okay so we'll end it there and I am sorry that it took me so long to write.

**A/N: I knew Ginji's favorite foods but not desserts sorry. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
